Sasuke
Sasuke is the name of a fictional ninja famed as one of the Sanada Ten Braves. A formidable trickster, he fought for his clan's struggles against the Tokugawa until their defeat at Ōsaka Castle. Before his playable debut in the Samurai Warriors series, Sasuke appeared as a ninja bodyguard in Samurai Warriors 2. Role in Games Samurai Warriors He is Hanzō's disciple in Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada. He aids Kunoichi and the Sanada as they help escort Yukimura, Chacha and Muramatsu to safety as children. As Yukimura's matures, Sasuke joins the Sanada as an agent for the Tokugawa and he regularly reports to Hanzo. After Hideyoshi's death, Sasuke becomes more conflicted about his loyalties. He initially distances himself from the Sanada in the lead-up to the Eastern Army's siege of Ueda but he foils Hanzō's attempt to attack Yukimura and ultimately decides to side with the Sanada, later joining them in exile. After Masayuki's death, he remains loyal to the Sanada and helps to defend at Ōsaka Castle to protect Hideyori. During the final stages of the siege, Sasuke and Hanzō duel to the death which results in the former's demise. Kessen Kessen portrays Sasuke as one of Yukimura's loyal kunoichi. Should Masayuki die due to an assassination attack sent by Hidetada Tokugawa, Sasuke and the other kunoichi will defend Yukimura while he mourns his father. Should Yukimura be victorious at Osaka Castle, they will charge Ieyasu's camp and slay him. Sasuke deduces that they have actually killed a double instead of the real Ieyasu. If Yukimura dies during any of the final battles, she will visit his grave to pay her respects. Character Information Personality Sasuke is emotionally distant from anyone other than Hanzō, whom the youth has come to see as a father figure for raising him and teaching him the ways of the ninja. However, interactions with Yukimura gives him the opportunity to open up to others. Character Symbolism Sasuke is symbolized by the kanji for "shadow" (影) and "flight" (飛). Voice Actors *Erin Fitzgerald - Kessen (English) *Youko Iwasaki - Kessen (Japanese) *Yōhei Azakami - Sengoku Musou ~Sanadamaru~ Live Action Performers *Kazumi Doi - Kono Nyaka ni Jinbyou ga iru nya ~ Nobunyaga no Yabou Trial Kouen *Yuuta Iiyama - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Yukimura to Gorin no Ken *Shougo Nihira - Kono Nyaka ni Jinbyou ga iru nya ~ Nobunyaga no Yabou Trial Kouen, Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi *Koumei - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi, Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi 2 Quotes *"Hey, it's Kunoichi. Have you been keeping up with your training?" :"I'm busy with the real thing, so I'm not going to waste time doing that. I'm fine without it, but I can't say the same about you." :"You sure? Look, aren't you getting a bit fat? Y'see, around here?" :"No, no, no. You're seeing things, and you've got too much time on your hands. Ah, there's Yukimura! Later, Sasuke!" ::~~Sasuke and Kunoichi; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou Gameplay Ground Moveset : , , ( ): Sasuke jumps into the air spinning his arm blades, then hops forward spinning his blades before swinging one of the blades down. : , , , ( ): Sasuke dashes forward piercing his right arm blade, then roll jumps detonating a bomb on the ground, then comes down swinging his blades in a diagonal X. : , , , , ( ): Sasuke dashes right swinging his arm blades across the ground, makes a trail of fire then sends it forward in a wave. : , , , , : Sasuke roll jumps slashing his arm blades, then kicks a blast of energy forward. : , , , , , , , : : : Sasuke moves swiftly forward whilst diagonally slashing his arm blades. For the finisher, he blades a large red energy wave, then spins in midair slashing his arm blades, then sends a large shockwave forward. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): Sasuke warps around in midair, slashing enemies rapidly. : , : : , : :Deadlock Attack & Mighty Strike: Sasuke swings his arm blades at the front of the enemy, then warps behind and cuts his/her back, knocking him/her away. Hyper Moveset : , : Sasuke hops forward swinging his left arm blade up. : , , : Sasuke sends an energy circle forward. : , , , : Sasuke roll jumps and slashes his arms blades diagonally on landing. : , , , , : Sasuke handstands and kicks while making a tornado. : , , , , , : Sasuke dashes forward slashing his arm blades two times. : , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : Horse Moveset : , : , , : , , , : , , , , , : Weapons Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Ōsaka Summer Campaign - Battle of Dōmyōji Folklore Hailed as the most famous member of the Sanada Ten Braves, Sasuke is said to have come from the Kōga ninja line. Other sources claim that he had been cared for by monkeys and acquired their fast reflexes, thus explaining the meaning of his name "Monkey Jump". Legends say he began his ninja training under the tutelage of Hakunsai Tozawa who initially mocked him for his inexperience. Most stories depict him as a foil to the more dashing Kirigakure Saizo, another fictional ninja who came to be his rival and friend. During the Siege of Osaka, the two of them flawlessly trapped their enemies in a field of land mines. Though the cause of his death differs in each tale, Sasuke generally dies resisting the Tokugawa forces. One version has him successfully infiltrate Ieyasu's base only to be caught by a bear trap while escaping. Rather than face capture, he cut off his own leg and killed himself afterwards. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls